rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Victoria Parker
Victoria "Porkchop" Parker, nacida como Victor Bowling, es una drag queen de Raleigh, North Carolina. Nació el 16 de enero de 1969. Es la tercera drag con más edad en participar en la competencia, después de Tempest DuJour, que nació en el año 1967 y de Charlie Hides, que nació en el año 1964. Porkchop fue parte de la primera temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race. ''Lamentablemente, fue eliminada en el primer episodio. Victoria comenzó a hacer drag porque ha estado realizando presentaciones desde muy joven. No solo tiene experiencia en la interpretación femenina, sino también en espectáculos de coro, teatrales y de actuación. De acuerdo al primer episodio de ''RuPaul's Drag Race, ''Porkchop comenzó a hacer drag el 16 de enero de 1987. Victoria cree que el drag y la interpretación femenina son dos cosas diferentes. Define el drag como "vestirse como mujer", como si lo hicieras para ir a un bar gay a divertirte. Siente que la interpretación femenina significa "un hombre vestido de mujeres para propósitos de entretenimiento". Se define a sí misma como una intérprete femenina, no solo por su significado, sino también por su carrera, que es algo divertido que hace para vivir y cuando regresa a casa, se quita el maquillaje y vive su vida como un hombre. Uno de los momentos más remarcables de Victoria fue cuando ganó un certamen un año antes de ingresar a la competencia, donde se presentó junto a Erica Dunlap, la ex Miss Real America. Porkchop incluso hizo que Erica y ella usaran vestidos iguales. El objetivo de Victoria es entretener, divertirse en el escenario y complacer al público. Siempre quiere hacer que su audiencia olvide sus problemas y disfrute su presentación y su espectáculo por un par de horas. En su video de presentación de ''RuPaul's Drag Race, ella se describió a sí misma como "Diva, carismática y talentosa", cuando se les pidió a las reinas que se definieran en 3 palabras. Origen de su Nombre Drag Comenzó como Victoria René Parker, debido a que las chicas de certamen debían tener tres nombres en los años 80 y 90. Su nombre verdadero es Victor, así que por eso naturalmente usó Victoria como su nombre drag. Parker es por la ex Miss North Carolina Joni Bennett Parker. Luego tuvo el "Porkchop" porque ama las chuletas de cerdo fritas, así como verificó su madre Drag Carmella Marcella Garcia. RuPaul's Drag Race Temporada 1 Porkchop fue la quinta en el entrar a la estación de trabajo y desde el principio se llevó bien con las otras reinas. Disfrutó bastante su experiencia con ambos miembros del Pit Crew y con Mike Ruiz. En el primer mini desafío, la sesión de fotos del autolavado junto con los Pit Crew, Victoria invirtió su tiempo coqueteando y mirando a los modelos en vez de mirar a la cámara, por lo cual luego fue criticada por los jueces. El desafío principal se tituló "Drag on a Dime", donde las reinas tuvieron que hacer atuendos fashion a partir de objetos de una tienda de 'Todo por un dólar'. Porkchop mencionó en los confesionarios que sus habilidades de costura no iban más allá de coser un botón. Mientras creaba su vestido, Porkchop habló con sus compañeras sobre cómo ha evolucionado la escena drag con el pasar de los años y explicando cómo fue atacado y señalada por ser una intérprete femenina. Su vestido fue criticado por los jueces por desarticulado y fue descrito como que la hacía lucir como un campo de fútbol por su compañera Akashia. Desempeño en la Competencia Victoria "Porkchop" Parker Eliminación Victoria fue eliminada en el primer episodio de RuPaul's Drag Race. La causa de su eliminación fue que no pudo coser un vestido completo haciéndolo funcionar. Victoria confesó que su atuendo final fue el primer atuendo que había cosido en toda su vida, y RuPaul mencionó que ese era el motivo por el cual estaba entre las sentenciadas junto con Akashia. También durante el lip-synch, Victoria tropezó; llevándola a ser la primera reina en la historia de la competencia en sashay away. Frases Destacadas * I'm Victor, and my Stage Name is "Victoria "Porkchop" Parker". Victoria is very different from Victor, Victoria is very outgoing, very flirtatious, she likes to meet men, she likes to entertain, and I can do things as Victoria, that I could never get away with as Victor * I want a snickers! * I'm hungry! * Rupaul: "I'm getting Bette Midler, luau here." Victor: "Kinda, it's kind of a drag queen at the beach." * Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me. Hechos Curiosos * Victoria Parker dijo que si pudiera lucir como alguien más, sería Elizabeth Taylor. Debido a que piensa que Elizabeth siempre será una diva hermosa y fabulosa. * Los ídolos de Porkchop son Elizabeth Taylor y Bob Mackie. * A Victoria le arrojaron ácido en el rostro saliendo de un bar gay durante los años 80 mientras hacía una interpretación. Tuvo que ser llevada a Emergencias en drag. Su rostro desde ese entonces, no volvió a ser el mismo. Este hecho fue confirmado por ella durante el primer episodio del programa. * Victoria ganó un certamen junto a Erica Dunlar, la ex Miss Real America. * Victoria ganó alrededor de 100 certámenes de los 200 que participó y también ganó 4 títulos nacionales. * Fue coronada como Miss Continental Plus en el año 2000. * Junto con Alyssa Edwards, hizo aparición en el documental del año 2008 "Certamen", documental en el que se muestra a 5 hombres compitiendo en el certamen de Miss Gay America. Porkchop en las Redes # MySpace de Porkchop. # Facebook de Porkchop. en:Victoria Parker Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Primera Eliminada Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Reinas de Carolina del Norte Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Reinas Más Antiguas Categoría:Noveno Lugar Categoría:Reinas Nombre Real Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Nacidas en 1969 Categoría:Titulares de Certámenes Nacionales Categoría:Último Lugar Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Capricornio